


The Science of Twerking

by Thepandaparadox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock did and now John is completely done, The tv is broken so let's have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepandaparadox/pseuds/Thepandaparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock teaches John a valuable skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Twerking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Trust. Me.

Slow down.

He didn't know how he had gotten into this situation. In fact, he didn't know how he allowed things to escalate to this show of improperness.

Grab the wall.

He had no clue that Sherlock even knew how to do this.

Wiggle like you're trying to make your ass fall off.

\-----------

The tv was broken. The summer air drifted through the open windows of 221b. Sherlock was bored and wanted something (or someone) to entertain him. So what would John and him do?

"We could play some music. On the radio?" John smiled as he walked to the radio. He flipped it onto FM and turned the volume up. "Ugh. Rap."

"No! Don't change it!" Sherlock got up from the couch, stepping over the coffee table to get to the radio. "I like this one."

John looked incredulously at Sherlock. "You listen to rap."

Sherlock, in his perfectly tailored suit, raised his arms about his head and started gyrating his hips. "Slow down. Grab the wall." And those words spoken from a beautiful mouth with a velvet dialect was glorious.

What do you do when your flatmate slash best friend suddenly starts grinding his hips against the air with abandon? John laughs.

"Wiggle like you're trying to make your ass fall off." Sherlock closed his eyes, getting lost in the beat while John stood there somewhat out of breath. Wait. What? "Want to learn a dance?"

John's mouth fell open as Sherlock bent his knees, placing his hands on his thighs. His butt stuck out as it moved up and down.

Sherlock finished his twerk and stood tall once again. "Your turn."

John laughed uncomfortably. "How?"

Walking over to the wall and gesturing at it, Sherlock smirked at John. "Place your hands against the wall."

John went with the 'oh what the hell attitude' and assumed the position. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now. Stick your butt out. And move it up and down. Only your arse." Sherlock put his hands on John's hips to help him differentiate hip from arse. Of course.

John started to move his arse to the beat. It was beautiful. Really. Watching John gyrate his hips. 

John, feeling stupid now, stood up and laughed uncomfortably. "Uh."

Slow down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not ashamed...


End file.
